1. Field of the Invention
This innovation relates to a pressure gauge housing made of synthetic material. More particularly, it relates to a fluid-filled pressure gauge that can make cost-effective pressure measurements under rough operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, for fluid-filled pressure gauges, one uses pressed brass housings, synthetic material housings, or sheet-metal housings whose surfaces have been refined or consist of stainless steel with dry seals, in combination with press-on plates with O-ring seals and a divided spring carrier, or with seals made by casting techniques.
Front rings or other supporting devices used, for example, to install the gauges in measurement control rooms, are attached to the housing circumference with the help of retaining angles, clamps, or screws.
The pressed brass housings are of course absolutely fluid tight, but they require a great deal of effort in terms of mechanical processing. With the other housings, one primarily encounters sealing problems. The various types of accessory rings also require considerable mechanical effort, as does their attachment.